


Once Upon a Time...

by mortenavida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucius' mate died during the War, he thought he would join her in the afterlife.  Along comes Harry Potter and things change, hopefully for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in with "My Cousin, Harry Potter"

This is how Lucius Malfoy would tell his future grandchildren what happened:

Once upon a time, a very evil man came along with promises of happiness. He gathered many followers before announcing his actual, dark plans. All his followers went along, now believing it to be for the greater good. At the height of his power, a small Boy came along. He would be the most powerful wizard of our time and this scared the evil, nose-less man. A plan formed to kill the Boy, but the evil man misjudged the power of love and family. The Boy survived and the evil man wasted away to almost nothing, festering in the darkness for many years.

Peace came over the world for fourteen years. The Boy grew and, on a fateful night during the Triwizard Tournament, he and the evil man met face-to-face. The Boy just barely survived, but the war began. People took sides, some of them making the wrong choices. It raged for three years before the final battle took place. It was long, bloody, and many people died.

Narcissa Malfoy, mate to the Veela Lucius Malfoy, perished among the chaos.

The Boy defeated the evil man, bringing peace completely to the Wizarding World. Peace to most of it, at least. The Malfoy estate was devastated by their loss. Lucius mourned the loss of his mate deeply, going as far as to try and toss himself off his manor's towers. He bound his wings and climbed the dreary stairs until he reached the highest point. He was stopped by his only son, who begged him not to waste his life. He was still needed.

Lucius Searched for his son's sake. His Veela sought out a new Mate, one worthy enough, because the last of his family asked of it. The Veela found the Boy, their savior, his enemy in the war. The Veela demanded, while Lucius mourned a new. He did not think there would be any way the Boy would want him.

The Veela demanded, his son asked, so Lucius courted. The Boy, despite what he thought originally, accepted. They lived happily ever after.

That was how Lucius Malfoy would tell the story. However, this is what truly happened and how it started.

Once upon a time…

~ * ~ _Part One_ ~ * ~

The war was a deadly affair, with many lost on both sides. Of course, those that fought for the Light were mourned more than those that opposed them, but the Malfoy family knew and expected this. After everything was finished and they stood over the prone body of Narcissa Malfoy on the battlefield, both knew that everything would change. Draco simply took his father's hand and made one request.

"Don't leave me."

Lucius tried his best to keep the promise. He held on through his trial, first in front of the Wizengamot, and for Draco's, nearly last. He attended his assigned community service at Hogsmeade and even showed for the occasional celebration party. Everything kept his mind busy and away from the knowledge that he was without a partner.

He didn't dare think of it until a Ministry official came to his door with a missive. In order for everyone to get a proper funeral, each deceased witch or wizard had been assigned a day where they could hold such an event. Narcissa's was to be in a few months, giving Lucius just enough time to plan a proper service.

The Veela did not like it. Draco spent much of his free time around his father, making sure the Veela didn't try to kill itself. It was a difficult time for them both. The morning of the service, Lucius left the bedroom, careful not to wake his son who had insisted on sharing. He went to the highest tower and let his wings loose. He took out his wand, said an apology to Narcissa, and cast a binding spell.

Draco found him there a short time later, wings trapped and struggling against his back. "Father!" Draco's fingers gripped the frame of the door. "Father, please don't."

Lucius took a breath. "It hurts, Draco."

"I know." Draco held a hand out. "I know, but you promised. You said you wouldn't leave me."

"Draco—"

"No." Draco stepped forward to take his father's hand. "You can't be this selfish."

A small smile came to his face. "And you can?"

"I'm your son, of course I can." Draco murmured a spell to undo the bindings. He stepped back as the wings ruffled and spread out. "I still need you."

"I need my Mate. One day, you will understand that." Lucius arched his back, stretching out his wings. "Please pretend to understand now."

Draco shook his head, reaching out to close the window. "The bad part about all this? You taught me too well." Draco stuck his hands in his pockets, not looking at his father. "Male Veela can have more than one Mate. Find her, please. We didn't survive this damned war for you to die like this."

Draco left Lucius in the room then; Lucius knew his son wanted him to choose the hard path. He wasn't sure he could do it, but he could make it through today hopefully. He sighed and drew in his wings before making his way to the parlor. The guests would arrive in a few hours, just enough time for him to relax and push the loss of his Mate to the back of his mind.

Draco joined him ten minutes before the first guest stumbled through the Floo, standing quietly beside him. He stood like that through the entire service, saying nothing when Lucius couldn't even bring himself to cry. Lucius simply stared at the black coffin, his mind insisting that someone else lay inside.

It was halfway through the service when both surviving Malfoys realized that Harry Potter graced their presence. The savior had gotten them both out of Azkaban, but he didn't stay at either trial for long. They must have been in the group of stragglers he hadn't had time to greet before the ceremony started.

After they placed Narcissa within the ground, Lucius gripped his restored cane tightly and shook the hand of every guest before they left. After this, he could mourn before doing as Draco asked, even if he knew that it would be useless. Few guests were left, though Harry Potter and his friends seemed to linger. He let them, a little curious with why they were doing so.

Finally, Potter and his two friends came. The ginger, a Weasley, approached first. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know how much she meant to you."

The brown-haired girl, Draco called her Granger, rested a hand on the Weasley's shoulder before taking Lucius' hand. "Ron and I are proud to meet this version of you, Mr. Malfoy. What your wife, and family, did for Harry made sure he was still here today. We only wish we could have done more for you."

Lucius lifted her hand, kissing the back. They were probably faking this, but he appreciated the sentiment. "And I enjoy knowing such a kind group of friends. Thank you for coming."

Lucius released her hand and then looked toward Potter. Their hands reached out, and a spark flew down his spine. The Veela emerged, almost in full; Lucius had to fight to keep himself under control. He heard nothing of what the boy said.

Suddenly, the connection severed. Lucius blinked, the world coming into focus just as the fire flared, taking Potter, _Harry_ , and his friends away. He stepped back, dropping onto the closest chair. A lone feather drifted down and he closed his eyes. Another robe ruined by his damned wings.

"Father?"

Lucius held up a hand. "Just stress. I'll be fine."

"I think you scared Potter. All you did was stare at him." Draco took a seat next to his father. "You sure you're all right?"

"Just fine." Lucius smiled softly. "Everything is fine."

Having Harry Potter as a Mate would be interesting. Obtaining him would be hard. He did enjoy a challenge.

~ * ~ _Part Two_ ~ * ~

Lucius spent the proper amount of time mourning Narcissa. During that time, he spoke to her portrait in their bedroom, needing her ideas and thoughts on the situation. Like Draco, she was also glad he decided to live. Unlike Draco, she knew about Harry. Lucius wasn't sure how to tell his son about the boy-hero, so he confided in his wife. She listened to his fears, the Veela's hope, and gave Lucius everything he ever needed: her blessing.

"I enjoyed our years together," she told him softly. "However, my one true wish was for you to be forever happy. If this boy is the key, then I thank everything I know that I saved him. You deserve happiness."

Her blessing wasn't the thing he needed, however. He needed the permission of his family, or closest guardian. From what he remembered, anyone that Harry had ever considered family had died. There might be the Weasley family, but they had enough children to worry about. Besides, how would they react to Lucius being a Veela? Or about Harry being his Mate? No, better to ask someone who would actually listen, but who could also pass as a guardian. He had just the person.

Lucius stepped over to his fireplace and tossed in a pinch of powder. "Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall."

He didn't have to wait long for her head to appear. "Mister Malfoy? I didn't expect to hear from you. Is everything all right?"

"I need to speak with you in private. Can you come through?"

She looked surprised, but she did eventually come through. "I have to tell you that this is highly unexpected. I can't stay for long, either."

"This shouldn't take long." Lucius motioned to a chair, only sitting when she did as well. "You know of my Creature heritage?"

"I am aware. I expected your name to follow your wife's, may she rest in peace." McGonagall accepted a cup of tea an elf dropped next to her. "Forgive my rudeness on the subject."

"No need for apologies." Lucius waved the elf away, not wanting anything. "Were you aware that a male Veela has the ability to gain a second Mate?"

"I was not, but go on."

"I have found my second Mate and I would like your permission to Court him."

She arched an eyebrow, setting the tea down slowly. "Why are you asking me permission?"

"Because Harry Potter does not have much family left and you are not only my best choice, but the most senior among those that treat him as their own." Lucius bowed his head, showing her submission. "Harry Potter is my second Mate and I wish to have him."

"Even if he most likely won't accept you?"

"I must try."

McGonagall brushed off her robes before standing and going to the fireplace. Lucius felt his heart break, assuming this was her way of rejecting his plea. Draco would not be happy; it was another promise broken. He let out a breath and tried to calm his Veela.

"While I may not agree with this," McGonagall began softly, "I can understand your position. We cannot choose who we want, no matter how much we wish to. I give my permission, but I warn you to be careful. Hurt the boy and I will kill you before your Veela does." She was gone before Lucius lifted his head to stare at her, mouth agape and stunned.

He began writing his letters that night, though he never sent one. He wanted to see what Harry would do first, what direction his life would take. He was glad Draco found a position in the Ministry; it gave him more time to do his own personal research. It wasn't too difficult, considering it was Harry Potter and information about him was everywhere. It was all for the public, but Lucius wanted more.

He debated with himself for two weeks before Narcissa had enough. She pressed her lips together, crossed her arms, and refused to speak with him until he sent the first letter of intent. She was there as he sent the owl, after dinner one Friday night. Once the owl left, he sat down on the bed and rolled his shoulders a bit to try and relax.

"Stop looking as if the Dark Lord returned again. It doesn't suit you."

Lucius looked up at the portrait and smiled. "I'm nervous."

"I know."

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived, after all. I indirectly tried to kill his best friend's sister."

"I know, darling."

"I almost got that beast killed. The one that gamekeeper liked so much."

"I remember."

"Then the tournament." Lucius put his head in his hands. "Merlin, his bloody _godfather_.

"Lucius—"

"I housed the Dark Lord. This was a mistake. He'll never want me."

"Lucius!" Narcissa rattled her portrait, getting her husband's attention. "Deep breath, calm down. Don't let your Veela's panic run you."

Lucius shuddered as his wings ripped from his back. A few feathers drifted onto his lap and he let out a sigh. "You're right. A Malfoy does not lose control."

"And a Malfoy gets what he wants." Narcissa smiled softly. "The boy is yours. Without you, he will never be complete."

"Just as I will never be complete without him now that you are gone."

With a smile, Lucius folded his wings and curled in the bed, asleep within moments.

* * *

"Tippy is waking the master, sir."

Lucius groaned a bit, rolling over to see the elf. "What time is it?"

"Nearing eight, sir. Tippy did not want to disturb the Master, but an owl came. It won't leave the note for Tippy." The elf frowned. "Tippy is a bad elf for not taking the letter."

He ignored as Tippy began to beat herself with a spoon. An owl could mean anything, but he hoped it was from Harry. Lucius slid out of bed, brushing a few feathers out of his hair, and went downstairs.

"Tippy is cleaning up Master's feathers!" Tippy, still occasionally hitting herself, followed behind.

"Put them in my office. All of them."

"Tippy is doing what Master asks!"

There was no use in wasting fallen feathers. They made excellent quills that he tended to use more than any others. It was more personal. Narcissa used to joke about turning them into pillows and he even let her once; that particular pillow was in his personal parlor.

He stepped into the breakfast room and looked around for the owl. He only saw Draco. "Good morning. I see the elves made kippers."

"I knew you liked them, so I asked." Draco looked up from _The Daily Prophet_. "Potter hasn't decided what career he wants, as usual."

"Decisions aren't for everyone." Lucius calmly started to fill his breakfast plate. There was no need to let on to Draco what might happen. "There was an owl for me?"

"In your office. It won't come out."

"I see." Lucius picked up his food and a glass of juice. "I will be in there. Have an elf inform me if an emergency occurs."

He tried not to hurry from the room, but he did reach his office faster than normal. The owl perched on the back of his chair, the letter clutched in its beak. Lucius put his breakfast down before taking the scroll.

"Thank you. I will call if I need you again." Lucius sat down, glad the bird didn't try to clip his still extended wings on its way out.

Lucius couldn't recall if he had seen Harry's penmanship before, so he wasn't sure who the letter was from. It didn't have his name, but there were several people who wrote to him like that; most of them were secret business partners. It could also be Harry as he had never revealed his name. However…

"Stop that and open it."

Lucius jerked, looking over to a painting next to him. It used to be Narcissa's favorite, a picture of a small cottage by the sea. Now she stood next to that cottage with a frown, hands on her hips.

"You know who it is from. Open it and live, or open it and accept your fate." She smiled now. "I think he will be curious. He may surprise you."

Lucius nodded and reached for his juice. His throat felt parched, though he wasn't sure the sweet liquid would help. Either he would get his Mate, or he would perish. Before he could change his mind, he opened the letter and read.

_My admirer,_

_I am intrigued by your offer, but I fear that I cannot accept it at this time. However, I am willing to consider if we can get to know each other better. You know all about me, but I know nothing about you (save the fact that you are a Veela). I have included a few questions and I hope you understand._

_Possibly yours,  
Harry Potter_

Lucius read over the letter twice before he could stop smiling and move onto the questions. He almost had him.

~ * ~ _Part Three_ ~ * ~

_My dear Harry,_

_Answering your questions will be no trouble at all. It is my pleasure to do this for you. Yes, I am a Veela, one from a very long and prestigious line. Be assured that I did not expect to find you as a Mate. At first, I feared that the world was playing a cruel joke on me. To have someone like you is a dream._

_No, dear Harry, it is not because you are the one who freed us all. I have heard of your loyalty and strength – those are the qualities I enjoy._

_Now, your questions. I was unhappily on the wrong side of the war, but I realized too late. I could not back out without harming people I cared deeply about. The Dark Lord did not enjoy those who tried to leave his service and punished them severely._

_I do not own any pets in the way you are thinking of. Just family House Elves and whatever creatures roam the grounds. For you, however, I will get whatever pet you desire. There are none that I would not enjoy having.._

_This is very silly, but I love to eat pancakes. I had a friend in Hogwarts (a Muggleborn, actually) who introduced me to the fluffy cakes. My elves never seemed to get the recipe right, but every now-and-then, I would drift into London to get some._

_My favorite color is orange (not many known this), and when I grew up, I wanted to teach Astronomy. Sadly that never came to pass._

_Now I ask you: Why so indecisive on a career choice?"_

_Forever yours._

_~_

_My admirer,_

_Everyone deserves a second chance at things, so don't worry about your time with Voldemort. That man was a bastard, but orange? Are you a fan of the Cannons? You sound like my best mate Ron._

_Ron, if this is you as a joke, this isn't funny. I'm sorry I don't love your sister like you want me to._

_During the war, I thought "the end" would never come. I expected to train as an Auror and finish things then. After all, killing a man is too much to ask a seventeen-year-old. That's what I think. It reminds me of a boy named Draco Malfoy. I can imagine how he felt now and all I want to do is apologize, but I never got the chance. I hear he works at the Ministry, so maybe I'll stop by._

_I never thought I would survive, so I didn't think about what to do. An Auror is still a choice, but maybe something not so dangerous would work as well? Would being an Auror bother you?_

_I added a few more questions for you._

_Possibly yours,  
Harry Potter_

_~_

_My dearest Harry,_

_If anyone finds out that I am indeed a Cannons fan, my image shall be ruined. I assure you, I am not Ronald Weasley. I have more years on me than he does._

_Being an Auror would scare me, but I would sit back and let you do as you wished. I would make sure you were always safe, but I would not stop you. However, if you wish to watch criminals, but still be safe, there are many different areas of the Magical Law Enforcement. One that processes evidence, another that convicts or defends – there are many opportunities._

_Your questions are always interesting. Yes, I am actually a male Veela, but I am not like the rumors you might hear. I would never want to lock you inside forever. You are special and I want to share you wish the outside world. I want to show that I have you and they do not. Show that you are mine._

_My Veela is possessive, forgive me._

_I live in quite a large place now, but I also own a quaint cottage you might enjoy. You could have your choice of homes, even if I must build one from the ground up. However, this discussion can be held when we are better acquainted with another._

_Forgive me, but I do not understand the question of Opera House. Is it a Muggle thing? I shall have to look into them. Tell me your favorite and we shall go._

_For your last question, well, I prefer to make love to you. However, if you would like children, I do not mind the other way around. Male Veela can have children, after all._

_Forever yours._

_~_

_My admirer,_

_I never thought of being on the inside of a crime. Is there some information you could get for me? I could do it myself, but I'm a little afraid to walk into the Ministry right now. Too many of them might try to see if they can get me to work for them. I'd rather just be left alone until I know exactly what I want and then I want to work for it. Is that bad?_

_Thank you for clarifying about the male Veela thing. My friend, Hermione, has been trying to research them so I would know what I'm getting into. I'd rather hear it from you. And yes, I would like to talk about houses later. Sorry, but I think it's too soon to really get into them now._

_Yes, the Opera is a Muggle thing. I've been to one and it was decent. Maybe we can go one day in the future? A lot of people find it boring, so we don't have to. I'll send a few pages of information when I can and you can tell me from there._

_You can have children? How exactly does that work? Is there a limit? Will they be Veela, too?"_

_Possibly yours,  
Harry Potter_

_P.S. Your Quidditch secret is safe with me._

_~_

_My dearest Harry,_

_The papers you sent on the Opera were fascinating. I believe the first thing I will do once we meet is to purchase tickets for the two of us. You name the show, and we will have the best seats. Or the worst, if you would rather have those – it is up to you, my dearest._

_I appreciate your opinions on children names. It is nice to know that you have thought that far into your own future. I would not mind giving our first boy your father's name, and our first girl your mother's. It is an honorable act to give them names of those whom died protecting you. I can see you now, bouncing a lovely Lily on your knee. She would have your eyes and my hair, a beautiful combination._

_As per your request, I have rid all of my homes of things that might have bothered you. I want any of them to be ready if you were to live with me._

_Do you have a favorite pet you wish to adopt in the future? I wish to get you the best and the best might take time to find._

_I have included a book your friend, Hermione, might enjoy. It's all about the male Veela._

_Forever yours._

_~_

_My dear Veela,_

_Hermione told me that she finally finished the book you sent her (it's about time – she's been at it for nearly two weeks now). I've been gifted a twenty-page report on all the bullet points and don't tell her, but I'm not reading it. I figure I could learn everything from you._

_And she told me that you're supposed to tell me your name unless we were on bad terms before. Considering I've been on bad terms with everyone at least once, well, I figure you could be anyone. Can't I get a hint? Even if it's just a little one?_

_By the way, I saw that the Cannons lost yesterday. Ron is moping about the house, saying that the referee got all the calls wrong. I'm afraid to disagree with him, but I'm sure you understand._

_Possibly yours,  
Harry Potter_

_~_

_My dearest Harry,_

_Judging on the latest in the business section of various papers I follow, I suggest that your artist friend set up his shop in Muggle London. After all, the Wizarding World does not tend to trust new artists and he has to be known before he can get contracts for family portraits. There is a small section in Muggle London that tends to attract artists; I have attached a map for his use._

_However, I do not mind forwarding his information to several of my contacts, if that is what he wishes. After all, everyone must start with one person. I will not push my boundaries, however. I await your word on this matter._

_Forever yours._

_~_

_Dearest Veela,_

_Thank you so much for the tickets to the latest Cannon's game! Ron was excited to get them, though he was confused since he thought you were supposed to announce gifts. Hermione said that only mattered if they were for me and they had a small fight about it. Don't worry, this is typical for them. They didn't speak to each other until we came back._

_What a game! Did you get to see it? If you didn't, you missed an amazing game. I hope you can bring Ron yourself one day. Or both of us – I'm a Scotts fan myself, but I enjoy watching any game._

_By the way, the third clue about your name was just as hard as the others. Do you know how many Purebloods have family with odd names? You probably do, but still._

_Possibly yours,  
Harry Potter_

_~_

_My dearest Harry,_

_I'm afraid my own occupation is a bit of an embarrassment. I mostly use my influence and name to get what I want. Most of my work is done by others and I have spent less than six months within my own office. I do apologize, but I am unable to truly offer what it's like within the working world. Though I do assume you will have as much ease as I do – it takes work for them to not notice your name._

_By the way, I read the paper this morning. Is Rita Skeeter truthful when she said you were going to become a Defender? It will be a hard journey and I can recommend a program to follow if you wish. I do have friends in the business as well._

_If she was not truthful, be sure that she will not have a job by the end of the week._

_Forever yours._

_~_

_My Veela,_

_Less than two days after Rita Skeeter left_ The Daily Prophet _and she's already with another publication. At least this time she asked me for an interview through owl. I haven't heard from her since declining, so I hope this is the end with all that business._

_McGonagall asked me to be a professor again. Do you think I should take it? I'm so confused. If I teach, will students learn? Or will they just stare at my scar? I swear, the only people that actually understand what I'm feeling either live with me or, well, are courting me. So pretty much you and my roommates._

_I find it all very comforting, to be honest._

_Possibly yours,  
Harry Potter_

_~_

_My dearest Harry,_

_I officially ask to send you a very particular gift, one that I truly believe you will have great use for. A hand-made wand holder will serve you well within whichever field you choose to delve into. I wish to make you one for your leg, so you shall have easy access to it upon normal circumstances. If you would rather have one for your arm instead, I insist that you let me know._

_I eagerly await your reply._

_Forever yours._

~ * ~ _Part Four_ ~ * ~

Lucius smiled, reading the response to his gift that had just come in. He knew Harry would like it, even if he didn't become an Auror later in life. He had an idea as to what the next gift would be, but he had to tell Harry first. Veela courting indicated that the Intended know what gifts they would be receiving. He held the letter to his chest, a childish smile on his face.

"This is better than I had hoped," he told Narcissa, who watched from a garden landscape this time. "I think he's starting to like me."

"He likes the written you. Someday you will have to meet him." Narcissa glanced to the door. "Our son comes." She brushed off her dress and left the picture.

Lucius quickly put away Harry's letter, pulling out the Malfoy family finances instead. As soon as he settled things, the door opened. He gave his son a quick look before motioning him inside.

"Hello, father." Draco took a seat, crossing one leg over his knee. "How was your night?"

"Decent. How was your party?"

"Fascinating. I went to Potter's house."

Lucius tried not to grin at the name. He chose to frown, a little jealous that Draco had been so close. "You said it was an office party."

"It was. Granger was there, after all. I do work with her at the Ministry now."

"Were you afraid I would be upset you were spending time with Gryffindors? Draco, this is becoming childish." Lucius shook his head. "I'm finished with this House business."

"It is because Potter is your Mate?"

Lucius jerked. "Does it matter?"

Draco held his hands up; Lucius' Veela calmed slightly. At least his son knew enough about his heritage to realize when he needed to show submission.

"I meant nothing by the question," he said slowly. "I have no intentions toward your Intended."

Lucius relaxed. "If I told you he wasn't?"

"Then some other male Veela has claimed him. Father, I know my history. There aren't many of us out there." Draco hesitated a moment. "In fact, we're the only two currently unattached."

"Okay." Lucius leaned back in his chair. "If he asks, you know nothing."

"Of course, father."

"Good boy." Lucius relaxed finally. "Your mother approves. Do you?"

"I would be silly not to. I know how this works." Draco pulled his chair closer to the desk. "However, I do have some ideas for gifts."

"Thank you. I have a list in mind, but I would appreciate more opinions."

Draco smiled and reached over to clasp his father's hand. "The git loves you, I'm sure of it. When he got the package, he couldn't stop grinning like a loon. I think you should set aside some of these gifts for anniversaries."

"Thank you, Draco."

Father and son then bent over to create a list of gifts for one Harry Potter. Lucius would send one every Friday, receiving a response from Harry the next morning. He was happy, even if only because he could talk to Harry like this. No pressure (besides the occasional question of his name) and no need to act so terribly proper.

Until _that_ letter came. Lucius sat behind his desk, fingers pressed against his chin, and stared at the innocent words on the page. True, the Veela was trilled – it had been accepted by its Mate! The man was scared – Harry would find out who he was and then reject him.

Not even Narcissa could get Lucius to understand or to see reason. She soothed him as best she could from her landscape before leaving the room. Lucius was glad she left; he didn't like to completely panic in front of her.

He didn't get far in his panic before the door opened, letting Draco into the room. "What's going on? Mother's portrait told me to come."

"Nothing, Draco." Lucius took a slow, deep breath. "You can go now."

"She said it had to do with Harry." Draco reached for the letter. "May I?"

"You—"

"Need to know if I'm going to bury my father, too."

Lucius sighed and waved a hand, letting Draco do as he pleased. He already knew the letter by heart either way. _Come join my friends and I for dinner Friday night. I promise, I'm only inviting a few, the ones that really matter to me_. Harry was accepting.

Draco set the letter down. "So that's why he said this Friday was cancelled. I had wondered."

"So he's serious?"

Draco sighed and pulled a chair up in order to sit in front of his father. "He's already accepted me. I'm sure one more Malfoy won't hurt him. He's smitten with you. So grab a quill, write him back, and be happy. Stop fighting it."

Lucius was quiet as Draco got up to leave the room. His son was right, but Lucius still worried. However, before he went to bed that night, he had his response written. He would go, and hope that his Harry would accept him.

* * *

Lucius stared at the fireplace for a long time, debating whether or not this was such a good idea. Draco was not here, and for that he was grateful. His son would surely push him into the fireplace. Floo Powder slowly escaped through his fist, pooling on the floor. A House Elf would punish itself later, he was sure. He couldn't care.

Though he knew it to be impossible, Lucius felt as though he could _feel_ Harry through the flames. He tossed the powder in, a shiver running down his back as they turned emerald. Lucius took a deep breath and stepped inside, asking politely for Grimmauld Place.

Being met with wands was not what he anticipated, but he should have. He raised his hands in self defense and offered Harry a smile. The Weasley boy, Granger, and a few others stood around him, ready to defend Harry. Lucius was mostly annoyed, but he also felt proud that his Mate had such protective friends.

"This is why I never gave my name. Forgive me, my dear Harry. I did not want to cause you harm, mentally or physically." Lucius shifted, letting his shoulders drop in a defensive, but submissive position.

Harry was the first to lower his wand. "You're the Veela?"

Lucius nodded and bowed. "I am yours in mind, body, soul, and possessions."

"You had a wife," Harry accused. "Veela can't have two mates."

"Female Veela can't have two mates," Hermione said quietly, lowering her wand as well. "Males can have more than one."

"What?"

"Only when the Mate dies may I find another." Lucius lowered his arms and got down on one knee in front of Harry. "When Narcissa died, I despaired. However, my son convinced me to find another. He still has much to learn about our race considering his own senses are awakening. So I searched." He looked up at Harry. "Did you not _feel_ it? When we touched?"

"I don't remember…"

The Weasley boy swore and tucked his own wand away. "The funeral. Damn, you shook his hand. Told me it felt as though he shocked you."

Harry's eyes widened a bit. "Oh yeah."

"Not to interrupt, but who is he?" A pudgy boy blushed as the attention focused on him. "Sorry."

"It's fine. This is Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley." Harry motioned to the pudgy boy.

"Cousin?" Lucius' eyes widened, panic setting in. He was supposed to ask family and he hadn't. "Forgive me, Sir Dursley, for not gaining your permission before courting Harry."

"Er… it's okay. I'm fine with it."

"Wait, who did you ask?" Harry looked confused and to Lucius it was oddly adorable.

"Headmistress McGonagall was my decision," Lucius explained. "She seemed the best choice at the time."

"She never told us," Weasley whined. Lucius might have to speak to Harry about that particular friend.

"Ron!" Granger frowned at him, crossing her arms. "She couldn't have, especially since their relationship was sour before. The Veela has to prove himself."

"And have I proved myself?"

Harry hesitated. Lucius was upset that his Harry couldn't seem to focus on him, though he understood. "I don't know. I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Very well." Lucius turned to Dursley. "With your permission, I would like to continue Courting your cousin, Harry Potter."

The boy's flush extended to his ears. "Permission granted," he said after a moment.

The Veela preened and it was all Lucius could do to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Harry and never let go.

~ * ~ _Part Five_ ~ * ~

Lucius beamed as Harry let the glass Snitch fly around the room. "It's wonderful," were his only words for a long time.

Truly, it was the hardest thing Lucius had to make for him so far. The Auror accessories came easy to him, as well as desk and other home goods. Since he got something for Harry every week, he had begun to run out of ideas. The list Draco helped him create only went so far. Luckily, a discussion about Quidditch and past week with Ronald Weasley gave him the idea of the snitch.

"I'm glad you like it." Lucius rested his hands in his lap, finally relaxing on the slightly beat-up couch. "I don't recommend using it to play, however."

Harry snorted and grabbed the ball out of the air. "I wouldn't dream of it." He sat down next to Lucius and very carefully settled against him. Just two weeks ago, Harry wouldn't even sit on the same couch.

"You're being very tempting," Lucius warned, leaning in to breath in Harry's scent. "This is why someone should always be in the room with us."

"They can still see us." Harry reached out to take Lucius' hand. "Besides, I like my privacy and they understand. There's no reason why they need to watch everything."

"Okay." The urge to claim his Mate was strong, but Lucius held back. He didn't want to ruin this. "My offer to make you dinner still stands."

"And I reject again. This is my house, you shouldn't have to cook."

Lucius smiled sadly. "And my home holds too many bad memories."

"Lucius?" Harry pulled away. "If, _if_ this happens, where will we live? I want to give this place to my cousin and Hermione, but where will we go?"

"Am I right to assume the Manor is out of this equation?"

Harry flushed, looking down between them. "I know it's your home, but…"

Lucius reached out to tip Harry's head up. "It was my home only because that was Narcissa's favorite place. She loved the gardens."

"So you'll what, buy a new one?"

"If that's what you wish." Lucius pulled Harry back against him, threading his fingers through the scruffy hair. "My home is with you now. I have several properties, or I could obtain a new one. What would you like?"

Harry was quiet, relaxing under Lucius' fingers. "Godric's Hallow," he said after a long moment. "I want the house my parents owned."

Lucius felt his heart constrict and knew exactly what his next few gifts would be. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

Lucius smiled. "Harry, your next gift, should you accept, will be the deed to your parents' home."

Harry sat up quickly. "But the Ministry declared that a historical landmark. Nobody is allowed to own it but them."

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yeah. I guess now I do."

Lucius lifted Harry's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Then do you accept my gift?"

"If you can get it, then of course I do."

Hopeful green eyes focused so intently on him made Lucius realize that he would do _anything_ , no matter what the consequences, for this Mate. Narcissa hadn't even caused this much protectiveness in his Veela.

Lucius held the boy close, praying this would work.

* * *

Lucius tapped on the window of Henry Michael's office door with his cane. The door swung open not a moment later, letting him into the reasonably spacious office. The last time he stepped in this room, fifteen years ago when he came to test and register Draco as a male Veela, there hadn't been quite as many scorch marks along the wall.

"Harboring dragons now, Michael?" Lucius cast a cleaning charm on the chair before taking a seat.

"Hardly." The man offered Lucius a smile. "The Care of Magical Creatures professor came and tried to register a new species a few years back."

"Professor Hagrid?"

"That's the one! Blast-something Screws, I think. Nasty buggers."

The Veela wouldn't let Lucius curl him lip; the large beast of a man was a friend of his Mate. "Yes, I see. The outcome of that?"

"You know I'm not allowed to discuss that." Henry pulled his chair closer to his desk, his quill poised over the parchment. "What can I do for you?"

"I found my Mate, and no, he isn't ready to accept yet." Lucius looked away from the surprised look. "I'm still courting him and I need assistance in order to obtain his next gift."

"If it's a dark artifact—"

"It is not. It's a deed to a property." Lucius straightened. "A certain home in Godric's Hallow.

Henry sighed. "You have plenty of homes. I can't uproot someone just so you can please your Mate. I'm sorry, the law doesn't protect you there."

"Nobody will be uprooted. I need the Potter home."

Henry let out a long breath. "Mister Malfoy, I formally apologize, but what you're asking is—"

"My Mate, if it makes any difference, _is_ Harry Potter. The boy just wants his family home."

"—doable." Henry grinned and got up. "I never thought it was right that they didn't even offer it back to him. Merlin, this kid saved our asses and they don't care what happens!"

Lucius held back a smirk. "I was thinking of using a few laws to do this. Perhaps the Jordan's Law of 1894?"

"I have one better." Henry pulled a book down and set it before them. "The Fair Veela Laws of 1922."

"Oh, I had forgotten about those." Lucius shifted closer.

"Yeah, most do. That's because they're generally just other laws repeated." He flipped through a few pages before stopping. "Here! Section twelve on Courting. It says here that any Ministry-owned property not yet converted to the intended use can be turned over to a Veela not yet bonded to her Intended."

"I'm assuming this will extend to me." Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, it does. The fact that you can bear children makes you female in the eyes of the law."

"True, but don't ever say that again." Lucius motioned to the book. "What needs to be done?"

Henry sat down. "A formal request. One from him asking you, and one from you asking the Ministry. After that? Time."

"He will be pleased to know this." Lucius stood. "Thank you for all of your assistance."

"Not yet." Henry grabbed a few papers. "We need him on file as your new Intended."

"This will be kept private?"

"All Veela matters are. If anyone leaks the information, it's their wand." Henry shrugged. "You should remember this from Narcissa, may she rest in peace."

"Narcissa hardly cared about secrecy." Lucius sat down again. "And before you ask, Draco has not found his Mate yet."

"My next question." Henry smiled. "Just get the information to me and I'll get Mister Potter's home."

* * *

Lucius returned to the Manor in high spirits, glad that he would have good news for Harry the next time he went over. Since it was Friday, the news would have to wait, but that gave Lucius more time to plan all the gifts that would fill the new home. He would need to find pictures, replace things that were lost when the Potters were killed. It was a good project to have.

Seeing Draco in his office tasting his brandy was not what he expected to find, however. "What are you doing here?"

Draco glanced over, setting the glass down. "Afternoon, father."

"Draco…"

"Yes, yes. I have become a messenger boy. Harry would like you to come to Grimmauld Place tonight."

"But it's Friday." Lucius waved his wand, bringing up a calendar just to double check the day. He always left Friday for Harry's friends.

"I know what day it is. Harry just asked me to bring you." Draco handed him a glass. "I think you'll enjoy the reason why."

Lucius almost dropped the glass. "He's ready?"

"I can't tell you that." The teasing tone drove Lucius just a little crazy. "You'll just have to come with me."

Lucius forgot about his project in favor of panic. What if Harry didn't want him after all? What should he wear? What if his friends didn't really approve, so _they_ convinced Harry to say no? He barely remembered getting ready, but somehow he changed clothes. Time disappeared and, soon enough, he stood with Draco in front of the fire.

"I don't think I can do this." He stomach rolled a bit, threatening to rebel.

Draco sighed. "That's your insecure Veela talking, but it's your choice. I'm going." He tossed the powder in. "I really think you should follow."

Lucius closed his eyes, once again standing there and letting the powder escape from his fingers. He took a deep breath, tossed powder in for himself, and stepped through. At least this time he wasn't met with wands. Instead, a nervous-looking Harry stood there, his hands gripping a small box.

"Harry…" Lucius couldn't hide the need in his voice.

"Hello, Lucius." Harry glanced to Hermione, who simply nodded, and then stepped forward. "I, Harry James Potter, do accept your mind, body, and soul." Lucius felt his heart stop at the words. "I do not require you to give up everything for me and I hope you do not expect the same from me."

Harry held out the box and Lucius took it with shaking hands. Inside was two rings, a little bent out of shape, but clearly handmade. He immediately loved it, bent bands and everything. Without even knowing it happened, his wings extended out.

"Please accept me, as I will accept you," Harry said. Lucius could see him staring at the wings and he tried not to laugh.

Lucius' answer was to sweep Harry into a kiss, wrapping his wings around both of them as he did so. He had his Mate and he was _never_ letting go.


End file.
